He loves me, he loves you not!!
by Goldensaiyanprincezz
Summary: This is a fic where Pan tries to get Trunks.T/P fans, don't get mad at me, but Trunks doesn't get with pan. Just read!!
1. Getting ready

Authors note: This is a Lemon. Also this is a T/P fic, but Pan doesn't get Trunks, My sis gets him first. If you don't know my sis and want to know, e-mail me at ciara17@optonline.net. T/P fans, don't get mad at me, Pan and Trunks get together in the next fan fic I write. These chapters are short so they won't take long to read. If you don't like my story, e-mail me and I'll remove it, but I won't remove it if you don't have a good reason, and I don't take " I don't like it" as a reason.  
This story is based on one of B-chan's stories. Please R&R and don't flame.  
  
Pan set the stun gun with thought into her belt. She threw on shorts and a tee. She didn't bother with a bra or underwear, she didn't need them for what she was going to do. Pan grinned happily as Pan put the belt with her stun gun on.  
Time to go catch my purple-haired hottie, Pan thought. I've waited a long time.  
Earlier Pan set up a bunch of traps and two black boxes laid near. The black boxes generate negative moon waves, and makes saiyans weak.  
Pan got the plan to capture Trunks from Bulma, as she used this plan to capture Vegeta, which is now, her mate.  
Pan opened the door to her room and moved swiftly through the hallway. She opened her front door and wandered out into the endless night.  
* * *  
Pan slowly eased the door open. She has to take something that Trunks needs or he wouldn't follow her to her traps. She slowly positioned her so that she could she Trunks' whole room. "Ah ha!" She whispered to no one in particular. Pan grabbed a small capsule that contained Trunks' lab top. Trunks wouldn't dare to lose this!  
Pan walked slowly toward the door. Pan stopped abruptly and turned as white as a sheet of paper. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Pan, gathered up her courage and walked over to the movement. Before her was a bed, with the purple-haired hottie, lying on his stomach, the bed sheets laid on a heap on the floor.  
Tonight was a hot night, I admitted to myself, blushing hotly. Pan let out the small breath she didn't know she was holding and muttered, "Awww." He looks so hot when he sleeps, Pan thought in awe. If only I could slip into bed with him and...Pan shook the thought out of here head, even though it tempted her to do as she thought.  
Pan didn't move. Before she could stop herself, she realized her hand was moving up Trunks warm back. She gently moved her hand back down until she got the rim of Trunks' boxers. Pan slipped her thumb under the rim and slipped Trunks' boxers to his knees. Trunks has a cute butt, Pan thought  
Trunks yawned and Pan froze. With one swift movement, Trunks flipped himself over to his back. Pan turned brick red as she stared at Trunks' sexy body. Ooh, he is so sexy; I could do him right now. Pan smiled at the thought, then was disrupted by an unwelcome set of footsteps. Pan quickly slipped Trunks' boxers up, put Trunks' capsule in her pocket and left. * * *  
Pan arrived at her "spot" and jumped over the traps. She laid the small capsule on the soft green grass.  
"I have the bait, now all I need to do is wait." Pan smiled to herself and closed her eyes, letting the picture of Trunks' boxers down, slip into her mind.  
* * *  



	2. The Capture

Authors Note: You know everything. Please R&R and no flames.  
Sorry I can't control the font.  
  
  
Trunks opened one eye, to se if the coast was clear. He opened his other eye. "Someone broke in, but who? And who would want to pull my boxers down?" he asked himself, a disgusted look on his face. Something suddenly jerked to his attention, but he didn't know what. He stood up and walked around. He stopped at his desk. Something was missing. Of course! He thought. My lab top! I have to get it back!  
  
With that, Trunks jumped out the window into the endless night.  
  
* * *  
  
Pan smiled softly to herself and slowly opened her eyes, letting the picture in her mind fade. She must get ready for Trunks. Pan dashed swiftly behind a tall and fat tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks jumped from tree to tree, searching frantically for his lab top. He stopped in a tall, but fat tree. Trunks noticed a small white light in the green grass and decided to investigate. He jumped down landing cautiously on the soft grass. He suddenly realized it was his lab top and bent down to retrieve it. Suddenly nests of chains shot up from the soft grass and grabbed the purple haired-hottie around the arms, legs, and the waist.  
" Shit, kami, what kind of baka would do this?! Damn, whoever it is, is a Bitch!" Trunks screamed, followed by a line of four word curses.  
  
Trunks struggled with the chains and slowly they began to break. Pan jumped out of her 'hiding' place and pulled out her stun gun. She gripped it tightly as she pulled the black trigger and a stun bullet pierced Trunks' skin on the shin violently.  
  
Trunks let out a yelp and fell unconscious quickly. Pan took out a small black control and pressed a green button and more chains sprung up on Trunks. Pan pushed a red button and the black boxes around Trunks were activated.  
  
* * *  



End file.
